The Soft Tune
by Odestalovebaby
Summary: Finnick was taken out of his thoughts by a soft tune, a tune he have heard before. He stopped and looked at the house and saw a young woman with a dark brown hair tied in a bun playing, she was still young, eighteen, almost nineteen, he knew who she was Annie Cresta. Odesta Au.


_**A/N: So, this is an idea that just won't leave my head. It's a one-shot , i was planning on making it a multi chapter but i think it's better this way, and since english is not my first language, please forgive any grammar mistakes.**_

_**It's set after Annie's games, and it's as if they meet after her games.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Finnick was walking trough the victor's village, it had been a month since the last games, District four had a victor this year, he didn't knew her, of course they had been on the train together but with all Snow makes him do, he never got time to actually meet the tributes, none of them.

Finnick was taken out of his thoughts by a soft tune, a tune he have heard before, it was 'somewhere over the rainbow', his young sister loved to play piano and she always played for him. Before Snow killed his family.

He stopped and looked at the house and saw a young woman with a dark brown hair tied in a bun playing, she was still young, eighteen, almost nineteen, he knew who she was, he haven't talked to her but he knew she was Annie cresta.

People said she was mad but he knew she wasn't, she was just broken, like every other victor, she just let it show.

He come closer and saw that he door was open, he decided that he was going to walk and hear her from closer, she was so focused on playing she wouldn't see him anyway.

Her house smelled like lavander and sea breeze, it felt like a real home, she had pictures of her family at the walls, but what surprised him the most was how easy playing seemed like for her, he had tryed to learn, but he never got to play like that. Instead he just played guittar, but he haven't played ever since his family was killed when he was sixteen.

He come closer and stood at the door of the room, it was a simple room with a huge piano , a sofa and nothing else, the walls had a lot of windows and the room was bright, he stood there for hours just hearing her fingers slide easily on the keyboard.

When he noticed it was getting dark outside he left her house and went to his, which was far away from hers on the other end of victors village ,it was a different place, not homey at all. He never had pictures on the wall, it just made him remember it was his fault they were not her with him anymore. That they were dead.

Finnick decided to just put the thought away and sleep, but not before taking a long shower to wipé away all the capitol.

Before he felt asleep he thought about the soft tune and the girl playing it.

Finnick woke with the smell of breakfeast, and that could only mean one thing, Mags was visiting him. he had thought that maybe with the new victor Mags wouldn't be spending so much time with him but he was wrong. It was a part of him that thought it because she was the only person that still cared about him and he was afraid of losing her.

"Hello boy, how was your sleep?" Mags asked him giving him a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon , his favorite breakfeast, she would always cook him this everytime he came back from the capitol.

"Thank you, it was okay, How have you been Mags?" Finnick asked eating his food.

"I am fine, I've been taking care of Annie, poor girl, her family was killed last week."

Finnick thought of how much it must hurt for her to just come back from a place where everyone wants you dead to find her family dead too. All because Snow didn't wanted her to win.

"That is awful. How she has been? "

"It is, she's been playing everytime now, always with that sad look on her face, scared of everyone."

"Yeah, i heard her playing when i come home yesterday. It was the same song Luna used to play for me."

Finnick smiled at the memory of his sister playing for him, it was one the few good memories he got after his games, where his sister would play for him after he had a nightmare.

"You miss them , don't you?" Mags asked with a sad smile.

"More and more everyday."

"You need to know that it is not you fault, son."

"It is Mags, i refused Snow's offert and they payed the price, it is my fault."

"The only person you need to blame is Snow, it is his fault and not yours."

Finnick hugged Mags for a very long time and she pulled away telling him she had to go.

"Why? it's so soon."

"I need to go to the market to buy a few things, i am making a cake with Annie, teaching her some things."

"What type of cake?" Finnick asked smiling, already wanting a piece of Mags delicious sweet treats.

"Carrots and chocolate."

"My favorite. can i have a slice?" He asked giving a sad puppy face he knew Mags wasn't able to say no to.

"You can stop by my house later and get a slice. But only if you behave and be nice to Annie."

"Why?"

"You know why. Don't scare the girl away, it may help you both."

Finnick knew Mags was right, maybe making a friend would help him, maybe she may help him get trough all this, but maybe she would just be another bait for Snow to use against him. And he can't have that now.

* * *

Annie woke from another restless night of sleep and honestly she didn't find any relief in doing it, All she felt was pain that her life had costed her parents. She lived and they died, all of them, the only person she had now was Mags, the kind old woman who helped her and teached her things, like how to bake a carrot cake. Which she would learn today, that gave Annie a reason to leave her bed and face the day.

Soon she found herself at the porch of Mags house, it was a five minute walk and even tough Annie lived there for nearly a month now she was still surprised at how big the whole village was, she wishes she could live near Mags.

She knocked on the door and heard Mags from the inside.

"Get in child, i am on the kitchen!"

Annie walked very slowly to the kitchen of Mags house. It was a beautiful house that made her remember of her own grandma's house, it smelled like cinamon and of course the sea breeze that every house in district four had.

"There you are, excited to learn the cake?"

"Yes i am."

Mags looked at Annie for a moment and npticed the dark circle under Annie's eyes.

"You haven't slept well, have you?" Mags said flashing her a sad smile.

"Honestly no, i don't know if i can do this Mags, i see their faces everytime. They all died and i lived and my family is dead because of me."

Annie said and started crying, all Mags could do was hug her and say calming words in her ear.

"It is not your fault child, you need to understand that."

"It is, he wasn't happy that i won so he killed them." At this point Annie was sobbing even harder and only after tirty minutes Mags was able to calm her sobs so that they could start the cake.

"Why don't you go on the backyard pick us some carrots?" Mags asked calmly and Annie nodded walking towards the back door.

"When will those two learn they can't blame themselves for everything." Mags said to herself.

Annie came back about five minutes later with the best carrots she found and Mags was really happy she found someone to help her bake, beacuse even tough Finnick wanted to help, he was a disaster in the kitchen.

Just when they were about to start after picking everything they would need there was a knock on the door.

"Start mixing the sugar and butter, i'll be right back."

"Sure." Annie said already starting the mixture, she wanted to learn after all, and wasn't really interessed on what was on the door.

Mags walked to door and opened it so that Finnick could come in.

"You're a little early, boy. We barely even started yet."

"I can wait." Finnick said smelling the cinamon in Mags house.

"In fact it's great that you are early! You can get the flour for us!" said Mags.

"Do i have to?" Finnick said making the puppy face again but by the look on Mags face it didn't work this time, he would have to help her mix the flour anyway.

"Annie, Finnick will get the flour for us."

"I can do it Mags." Annie whispered gazing at her hands.

"Nah, i can help you, please, Mags never let me do anything." He said smiling for her.

"Okay, i guess." Annie said looking up and Finnick her voice was lovely and he gasped when he look at her , beacuse she was even prettier from close, her eyes were the prettiest he'd ever seen, they were a dark shade of green framed by gorgeous long eye lashes, she had some freckles on her face and her hair was in a messy high ponytail,all that with her knee lenght white dress made her look sweet and innocent, all he wasn't.

"let's get started then!" Mags said breaking the silence. "Finnick, annie already mixed the sugar and butter, we'll add the eggs and you go get us four cups of flour. And don't let it drop on the floor!"

"I won't let it!" Finncik said flashing Mags and Annie a smile.

As Mags predicted, Finnick tripped and fell over the flour he was carring. Mags gave him an angry look, whlie Annie laughed, she really laughed for the first time since her reaping.

That fact didn't passed unnoticed by Mags that gave Annie a warm smile and then screamed at Finnick, trying to sound mad at him but it was impossible knowing he managed toi make in five minutes what she couldn't do in a month.

" I told you not to drop it on the flor!"

"Sorry mags." he said giving the puppy face.

"Now we need more flour! You two are going to buy it for me."

"Now?" Finnick said.

"Yes now! Do you want the cake or not?"

"But i have flour all over my face!" Finnick remarked.

"I don't care." Mags replied quickly.

"Okay then, let's go Annie." Finnick said turning at her, she was holding a towel for him and he gladly took it, whiping all the flour in his face.

They started the walk towards the Market in a akward silence at First until Finnick finally spoke.

"How are you?"

"I-i am fine." she mumbled nervously crossing her arms arround herself.

"Hey, i understand what you're felling right now."

"You do?" Annie said stopping on the midlle of the road.

"Yes, it will get better. I am not saying it will go away, but it will ger better with the time."

"Thank you, Finnick." Annie said blushing a little, which Finnick found extremely adorable and pretty.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced to each other, I am Finnick Odair." He says holding his hand for her to shake.

"I am Annie Cresta."

"Well then Miss Cresta, shall we get going?" he says gesturing towards the road.

"Of course, Mr. Odair."

As Finnick and Annie walked to the market what begun with an akward silence between the two grow into something more, They begin talking about about the houses in the victors village and how far they were form each other and Finnick felt like he was his old self again, with his long lost easy going nature.

Sudently Annie stoped walking and sit on the sideway of the road admiring something on the ground.

"What is it?" Finnick asked when he realised he was talking alone

"Look." She said but when Finnick looked he didn't saw anything extraordinary, just the flowers that grow pretty much everywhere in their district , so he looked away.

"You need to pay attention, look at the flowers."

"I can see the flowers. These type grow everywere, why are these ones specials?"

"because they grow everywhere, no matter what they are always there, isn't it beautiful?"

"When you put it that way, yes they are kinda beautiful."

"Let's go." She said standing up "We need to get Mags that flour."

Even tough Finnick thought it was weird how fast she changed the subject he was glad. That whole talk about the flowers was a bit melancolic for him.

"So, i heard about you family, i'm sorry." Finnick mumbled putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay. There is no one to blame but me, they all are dead and i caused it." Annie said softly letting a tear fall, she hoped Finnick wouldn't see it, but he did.

"I am sorry, i shouldn't have talked about it."

"it's okay." she replied looking at her feet "Does it take too long?"

"For what?"

"To move on, to stop the grief?" Annie said in a quiete voice.

"I haven't stoped grieving." Finnick stated.

They fell in a awkward silence again until the finally get to the market, but Finnick noticed that everytime a peacekeeper was passing by Annie flinched, so it became obivious to him that some of them must have hurt her family. On the market Finnick was stopped on his way by a few adoring fans while Annie continued on her way.

As soon as Finnick talked to every one of them Annie had already bought the flour and was siting on a bench far from everyone else, mumbling a song quietly to herself and gazing away, trough him , not seeing anyone, like she was in some kind of trance.

"You okay?"Finnick asked her placing a hand on her shoulder and she shirked away from him, she was breathing heavily, she was shaking like a leaf, putting her hands on her ears, she was having a panic attack. Finnick knew this well, he had a lot of them after Snow killed his family.

So he did what Mags always did, he wrapped his arms arround her and whispered soothings in her ear. After a few minutes she was calm enough so that they could walk home.

Annie seemed more happy on their way back, they talked about many things like their lifes before the games and what they liked to do.

"I learned piano when i was seven, My mother teached me."

"My sister played piano, I play guittar. i haven't played since they died, tough."

"You should, it always makes me fell better, you know? siting on the stool and just play for hours."

"I heard you yesterday." Finnick added.

"You did?" She asked opening the gate for mags house since he was carrying their flour.

"My sister used to play the same song for me."

"Oh."

"It was great, you are really good at it."

"Thanks."Annie muttered blushing.

"There you are!Why took you so long?" Mags demanded.

"We just walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. You should try." Finnick reported and gave Mags the flour.

They all walked inside the house and they all baked the cake together, when they put it on the oven, Mags spoke.

"Well kids, now you'll clean up! i am crocheting." Mags stated and turned to Finnick "And you, don't mess up."

"Mess up?! I don't mess up." Finnick snapped.

"yes, you do." Mags whined and sit on the sofa.

Finnick washed the dishes while Annie dried them, at some point Finnick accidently sprayed water on her, which made her slap him with the towel, which obiviuosly started a water fight between the two.

"Stop it!" Annie giggled.

"No!" Finnick said laughing.

Soon enough they were all wet and smiling from ear to ear. they only stopped because of the bang on the oven, announcing the cake was done.

Finnick opened the oven and got the cake, the smell was simply delicious, Finnick wanted to cut a slice right away.

"You can't eat now! we haven't even put the chocolate frosting yet, and it is still hot." Annie stated.

"Fine." Finnick said and Annie smiled.

After a few minutes the cake was frosted and ready to eat, Annie grabbed a slice for Finnick, another for Mags, and finally one for herself. They all ate and laughed together, After they finished it was already dark so Annie decided to go home.

"Bye Mags, bye Finnick, i really had a lot of fun today. Thank you."

"You're welcome, we had a lot of fun as well, haven't we Finnick?" Mags answered.

"Yeah we did."

After Annie left Mags gave Finnick a winning smile and said

"I told you it would be good for both of you."

"You're right, she is a nice girl." Finnick said Kissing Mags on the cheek and going to his own house.

* * *

Finnick was running, running faster than he'd ever run her entire life. They were all after him, the mutts, the other tributes, they were all going to kill him.

The first face he saw was the small girl from district 9, the twelve years old he killed, all their faces hunted him and he felt like she couldn't breath.

He woke up screaming and crying, like he did almost everynight since he entered that arena, so Finnick decided to go to the only place where he ever felt completly safe, the beach. So he walked in a slow pace to a small beach in the victors village, hidden by trees and rocks, it was the perfect place to be alone and no one knew it but him, or so he thought.

He saw a person sitting on the sand just staring at the nowhere and Finnick was very curious to know who it was, but since the person didn't seem to notice him, he just come closer to see who it was. It was Annie Cresta, siting there looking at the waves, shivering from the cold, but looking completely oblivious to his presence, so he did what he would do when he was on the beach, he sit there and watched the ocean.

"Did you had them to?" A small sweet voice asked.

"Yes, Annie i had." Finnick says knowing Annie could only be asking about one thing , the nightmares.

"Are you okay? you seem cold."

"I am fine. It's so peaceful here, don't you think?"

"I found this place a few days after i won, i woke up screaming and decided to go for a walk, it's beautifull."

"It is." She said shivering.

"You are cold." he says taking off his shirt and placing it over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"So do you want to talk about your nightmare? or do you want to talk about something else?" Finnick asks.

"I was in the arena it was the flood this time. And yours?" She ask him in a small voice.

"Mine was of the tributes i hurt." He answer her.

They talked for hours and hours until the sun showed up and they knew it was time to go home.

"We better go, it's morning time." Annie says giving him a small smile.

"Let me walk you home then."

"You don't have to, i can go home alone."

"I insist, besides i really like walking and talking to you."

"Me too."

"Shall we go then?" Finnick asks standing up and offering Annie his hand.

"Sure."

They walk to Annie's house in silcence until Annie spoke.

"You are different than i thought you were."

"Different?"

"Yes. all those things they say about you on tv, they aren't real. I don't know why you do it, but i can tell it isn't you. "

"Why?"

"Because i don't think you would be with all these people if you didn't had a good reason, or maybe you are just looking for the right one."

"The right one?" Finnick asks.

"The one, your meant to be, things like that."

He laughs a fake , sarcastic laugh and she smiles.

"Maybe i am a bit too romantic. Or maybe You can't choose what you have to do in life , can you?"

"No, i can't" Finnick pauses for a minute shocked with what he just reveled.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Look we're at your place." Finnick says trying to make her forget or at least ignore what he just said, it didn't worked, she still wants to know.

"No , it's not nothing, Why you can't control your life Finnick?"

"Because i just can't. Okay? He won't let me do it?"

"Who? Snow?" Annie asks " I am not stupid Finnick, i can see he is evil and that everyone is afraid of him."

"You're really smart, huh?" Finnick asks. "Do you really wants to know? you may not like what you discover."

"I want to."

"Okay. can we go inside first?" he says gesturing towards her house.

"Alright."

They sit on the sofa of the piano room and she hands him a mug of tea.

"Thank you." he pauses for a minute and begins explaining everything. "It started when i was sixteen, Sometimes, when a victor is considered pretty or desirable, president Snow will sell them or give as a reward for people."

Finnick felt like he was free, he felt good knowing he wouldn't have to hide from Annie whose face was emotionless and she looks on shock.

"Why do you agree?"

"Because if i don't do it, he hurts someone i love, and i can't let that." he pauses letting a tear fall from his eyes. "They killed all of them when i said no for teh first time and now they'll hurt Mags so i do it."

"Does he does it to everyone?"

"Sometimes, it usually starts on the victory tour."

"Oh no." She says, realizing what he means, she may be the next one.

"Can you play me a song?" Only the she realizes Finnick was crying softly.

"Wh-what?"

"Just a song, please. My sister used to play for me it always made me feel better."

"Okay."

She begins playing him a song she knows by heart, it's not that hard but it is beautiful, She plays it over and over again, and when she is finally finished she notices Finnick felt asleep on the sofa. She walked to him a covered him with a blanket, letting him sleep peacefully.

Finnick woke up with the sound of Annie singing, he didn't even realised he had fallen asleep, but it was a good sleep, for the first time in months he wasn't hunted with nightmares.

He walked following the sound and found Annie in the kitchen making a breakfeast.

"Good morning, Finnick? Did you sleep well?" Annie asled him giving his a smile that warmed his heart.

"The best i've got in a long time, thank you for playing for me."

"You're welcome, i am glad to know i was helpfull." Annie says smiling, then she frowned "Will he do it with me too?"

"I don't know, but i hope not." Finnick replied.

"Thanks." Annie spoke giving him a plate with a fried egg, bacon and toast, followed by a glass with orange juice.

"You made fresh juice?" he asks surprised.

"Yes."

"I really like it, it's delicious."

Annie smiled at him and eat her food.

It would be like this for a very long time, they would talk and they really became close friends, annie would still have her pannic attacks and sometimes Finnick was the only one who could calm her. The days went on and before they both realised it was the day before the victory tour.

"What if get all crazy? What if i can't do it Finn? I don't think i can do it."

"It will be okay, Mags will be with you the whole time. I will be with you the whole time."

"Promise?" She says holding out her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear? Really?"

"Really."

He grabs her pinky with his own and they seal the promise.

Anniw woke with the sound of her district escort Melly and her prep team, They were all talking about how Annie needed a haircut and they whispered about how crazy Annie was.

'It is going to be a long day.' Annie thought to herself.

At least it got be better when Finnick arrived ready to go, Looking stunning in a blue-green shirt and white pants, aparently the mentors also have a prep team for the day, Annie was wearing a long light blue dress and her hair was in a intricated braid.

Soon it was time for her interview with Caeser who asked her about her life after victory.

"And how are you doing annie? Enjoying life after victory?"

"I am fine Caeser thank you for asking."

"Are getting along with all other victors?" distric four had six victors total but Annie normally never spoke with them, only with Mags and Finnick, but all other were nice too, she just didn't think they understood her as well as them.

"Yes i am, they are all very nice." Annie replied with a small smile.

"Thank you very much Annie."

With this he finished his interview cleary not happy, he was wanting something big, or shocking like for her to be all flirt and sexy like all others were.

"When will we get to twelve?" Annie wondered as they sit on the commum area of the train.

"Only tomorrow." Finnick answered her.

"Do you think they hate me?"

"Who?"

"Their families."

"I don't know Annie, i wish i did but i don't."

"It is okay. thank you anyway."

"You hould sleep it is going to be a long day."

"You shoulkd too."

Annie woke up with Finnick calling for her.

"Ann, Annie please wake up, please, it's just a nightmare."

"Finn?" annie aks looking up at him and hugging him as tight as she can." Wh-where i am"

"You had another nightmare, you were screaming and crying but you are safe now. You're here with me on the train, they can't hurt you."

They hug each other for a long time and then Annie whispers "I am sorry i woke you, thank you for comming."

"You don't need to say thank you, okay? you would do the same for me." he replies kissing the top of her head.

"I would."

"You need to sleep now, sweetie, you have a long day tomorrow."

She nods and asks him in a whisper

"Can you stay? if you stay the nightmares can't get me."

"Of couse." he says laying on the bed, she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms arround her , they fall asleep like that holding on to each other, keeping both their nightmares away.

The train stopped and Annie was rushed into the justice building, getting ready for her spech, she was supposed to talk about the glory of the capitol and how happy she felt for wining, how happy she felt tall died. She couldn't do it, as soon as get got on that stage and looked at those people on the squashe colapsed, she stared at the nowhere not saying a word and screaming, covering her ears when omeone tried to talk to her.

Finnick was the only one who could make her stop screaming, now she just stared at nowhere during dinner and during the whole trip, she only woke up from her trance when they were leaving district one and going to the capitol.

"Ho-how long was i out?"

"We are leaving for the capitol now."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Finnick smiled "Are you feeling well?"

"I am just a bit hungry, that is all."

"Alright then, let's get you some food, Miss Annie." Finnick says getting up from the chair in front of her bed and comming back a few minutes later with a tray full of food.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to worry anymore Annie."

"What?"

"He won't hurt you, not in the same way he hurts me." He says flashing her a smile but with a sad look in his eye.

"What have you done Finnick?"

"I just made him a deal."

"Why?"

"Because i can't let him hurt you anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are funny and smart and nice and he already hurt so many people and i feel like if i can stop him from hurting you, then i may have done something good at least."

She hugs him as tight as she can, partly beacuse she is happy she is save but partly beacuse she is afraid of what Finnick may have done to set her free.

"Thank you Finnick."

"You don't need to thank me."

"What was the deal?" annie asks even tough she is afraid of what Finnick's answer might be.

"I just took it from you."

"Please tell me you don't took my clients as well."

"I can't say that."

She only hugs him tight hoping she could help him someday, on the way he helps her, making her feel safe and sane.

* * *

The capitol was just like Annie remembered, bright and colorful and not in a good way. As soon as she pulled off the train she was rushed into a room to get ready, They made her wear a long dark green dress that had some see-trought at the bottom but nothing to provocative, which Annie was glad for, her hair was in a intricated bun withy twists and braids, and Annie decided when she looked on the mirror that she looked pretty.

"You look gorgeous." Finnick said from the door, he was handsome as always, in his black tuxedo, white shirt and a tie that matched her dress.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself."

"Should i take it as a compliment?" Finnick said grinning and walking near her.

"You should." Annie answered grinning as well.

"Oh! you both look great!" Melly said entering the room." Now hurry up, we need to be thre in five minutes! I am so excited!"

"We'll go soon." Finnick said rushing her out of the room.

"She's really happy about it, huh?" Finnick says, "Mags will be with you, the whole night?"

"Won't you?" Annie asks, a bit sad knowing why he won't be there.

"I'll be at the party with you at the beggining but i will be back after the party, Okay?"

"Okay."

They leave and reach President Snows mansion which is colorful and bright, decorated with elements remember district four.

It didn't took long after they arrived for people to begin talking and flirting with Finnick. It hurt Annie to see that, to see all those people with him and to know some of them would buy him. It hurt her even more because she loved him. She realised that a few weeks ago, when they were walking back from mags house and she tripped and he carried her all the way.

President Snow, gives his speech as usual and soon enough Finnick has to leave.

The party went on a blur to Annie as soon as she got in she got lost in a trance, mumbling things to herself. and screaming and crying, everyone ignored her like she was the ugliest mutt ever. Some people tried to talk to her and congratulate her but when they saw they wouldn't get an answer they left her alone in a corner with Mags.

When it was finaly over Annie went to her hotel room and just sat there crying and crying. Crying about the games, her family, what they did to Finnick, she was crying so much, she didn't even noticed Finnick was at the door watching her, his hair was wet, probably from a shower, which he told Annie he always took after his meetings.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'll be fine, what about you?"

"I will be okay."

"Good, you're way too beautiful to stay crying like this."

Annie blushed a deep red at his comment and gave him a small and he chuckled.

"See, i can light up your mood pretty well, huh?"

"You can."

"Do you want to dance?" he says holding his hand for her.

"But there is no music."

"I don't care, come on, i haven't danced at the party."

Annie takes his hand and they dance in a slow pace, he resting his chin on the top of her head and she listening to his heartbeat. Finnick felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore, just him and Annie, like nothing else existed. A realisation hit him, he was in love with her and he only hoped she could love him too, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her.

After a long time, that didn't felt long at all for them, they stoped dancing and just stood there looking at each other and before he even knew it he was kissing her, it wasn't like any other kiss he ever had, it was sweet and gentle and send a jolt of eletricity trough his body, Annie was surprised at first but responded to the kiss pulling him even closer to her, he wrapped his arms tightly on her waist and lifted her up. When they pulled out for air they were giggling like idiots.

"Why you did that?" Annie says giving him the sweetest smile ever.

"Well, you crept up on me." he replies kissing her again.

"I love you Finnick."

"I love you Annie."

"You know, we need to thank Mags for this. If it weren't for her we wouldn't even know each other."

"She knew you'd get in my heart." finnick agreed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of course, love birds, i know everything!"Mags said from the door, running to give them a hug.

The next morning they went on their train to finally go home, and they were cuddling on a couch. Finnick was eating a bag of sugar cube and Annie was resting her head on his chest humming a song.

"Love?" he ask smiling and wanting to ask her a question.

"What?" She replies smiling at her new nickname.

"So does it mean you're my girlfriend now?" Finnick asks hopefully.

"Umm, that depends." she says putting a finger on her chin to enfatize her point.

"On what?" Finnick replies, knowing he would give her the world, the sun, the moon and the stars if she asked him to.

"On either you let me have a sugar cube or not." She replies gigling and taking the bag he hands out for her.

"They're all yours." he says kissing her.

"Then i am your girlfriend, Finnick Odair."


End file.
